The National Domestic Violence Hotline (NDVH) and the National Dating Abuse Helpline (NDAH), which are supported by the Division of Family Violence Prevention and Services within the Family and Youth Services Bureau, serve as critical partners in the intervention, prevention, and resource assistance efforts of the network of family violence, domestic violence, and dating violence service providers. They provide crisis intervention and support services; information about resources on domestic violence, dating violence, sexual assault, and other forms of violence; and nationwide referrals and direct connections to domestic violence shelters and programs. The purpose of this contract is to describe the activities and accomplishments of the two hotlines and develop ways for the NDVH and NDAH to collect information on their activities and performance on an ongoing basis. To accomplish these goals, the research team will access extensive existing data collected by the hotlines on the services they provide, the needs and requests of those who contact them, and the anonymous transcripts of on-line chats, texts, and calls. Because all contacts are anonymous and no personally identifying information is collected by the NDVH and the NDAH, this project will maintain the highest standards of confidentiality while utilizing vast amounts of informative data. In addition, new data will be collected as necessary, while still maintaining confidentiality.